Acute ischemic cerebral apoplexy is a common disease with high incidence (12-18 cases per ten thousands) and high death rate (6-12 cases per ten thousands) which seriously endangers human's health, which often leaves sequela in the survivals and imposes a heavy burden on the patients' family and society. Therefore, it is very valuable of developing drug for the prevention and treatment of the disease. Many researchers have been studying the mechanism of the disease (acute ischemic cerebral apoplexy) since the 1980's, and have proposed theories such as energy metabolism, excitatory poison, oxidative injury, calcium overload and many other theories for the purpose of developing high effective and low toxic drugs. However, an ideal therapeutic drug is still under developing. Drugs such as calcium antagonists, excitatory receptor antagonists, free radical scavengers are being clinically used, but the effects are uncertain. Thrombolytic drugs such as t-PA are being used to treat acute ischemic cerebral apoplexy (within 6 hrs from incidence), and is effective, but the hazard of hemorrhage has not been solved. Thus it is still a focus of developing new drugs to treat ischemic cerebral apoplexy.
Coronary heart disease is also a severe disease which harms human's health. Due to the coronary atherosclerosis and the formation of thrombus, ischemic cardiac muscle trauma is induced. For this reason, it has been being a leading work of developing new drugs to prevent and treat coronary atherosclerosis, prevent thrombus formation and dilatate coronary artery.